A Pinion of Hope
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Gambit's sister; Rene LeBeau comes to the Acolytes. But when Pyro first meets her, there's something oddly familiar about her. SEQUEL TO MY ONE MY ONLY! (Pyro-ReneBelle) (was a thin line between love and hate)
1. Catnip, the Newest Drug!

Inside Summary: Remy LeBeau prepares the acolytes for his long seen sister; Rene LeBeau aka Rikki who too, is a mutant. Johnny Allerdyce, when he first meets Rikki, it was love at first sight but soon it turns into a violent evil rivalry against the thin lines of hate and love. But can Rikki make Johnny realize the truth about her? Pyro and OC, Remy and Rogue, and other couples.  
  
The Thin Line between Love and Hate  
By: Papillion-Rikki  
  
Chapter One: Catnip, the Newest Drug!  
  
"Why must y' do dat?!! Can't y' clean right Sabertooth!?"  
  
Remy LeBeau was caught in one of the hardest tasks of his daily life. Preparing for his playful fun-loving sister Rikki to come and join the acolytes. It has been seven years since they've seen each other, when they were each eleven years old.  
  
"But it's hard for me to clean! And why are you making us clean Gambit!?" growled Sabertooth as he shoved a plastic vase off the shelf of the meeting room.  
  
Remy sighed and picked up the vase, dusting it with his hands to be free of dust. "Because." He paused and placed the vase on the table. "I want to be a good example for Rikki. I don't want her thinkin' I'm some slob.. Like SOME people." Remy's eyes darted from the base and over to Sabertooth.  
  
The large mutant scowled. "I'll clean it today."  
  
The Aussie decided to cut into the conversation. "That's what ya' said last year."  
  
Piotr, the Russian Cossack sighed in approval. "Remy, can we please take a break? You're exhausted, we're exhausted." he looked around. Not even a speck of black was seen. "We've been cleaning since 12:00. It's 7:00 now."  
  
"Hmph, fine then." Said the Cajun. "tu poule mouillee." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Piotr quickly whipped around just as the others sat in the glass chairs surrounding the metal table.  
  
"What did you call me, Remy LeBeau?!"  
  
Pyro snickered with sarcasm. "Oooo, the first and last name technique. Scary."  
  
Remy chuckled along with the Aussie then turned to Piotr. "I said; what a fine job y' did."  
  
The Russian looked at him curiously for a moment and walked out of the room calmly. When there was no sign of him, Remy started chuckling again. Pyro glanced over to him again and smirked.  
  
"What DID ya' say?"  
  
Remy looked up from his reflection on the table and smirked along. "I said; 'you sissy'."  
  
"OH MY GAWD! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!!" screamed Piotr coming down the hall.  
  
Suddenly, Sabertooth stood up. His nose moving along as if he had caught the scent of an enemy nearby. Remy crossed his arms as Pyro kicked his feet up on the table.  
  
"Whatcha' smell Sabes?" asked Pyro.  
  
Without any answer, Sabertooth leaped at Piotr with all his strength and began slamming him against the ground with the smile that reminded them of a five year old. Pyro bursted out laughing as Remy placed his hand to his chin, examining what exactly Sabertooth was doing.  
  
"What the 'ell are ya' doin'!?" laughed Pyro, trying not to fall out of his chair.  
  
Sabertooth's smile turned into a maniacal laugh as he pulling something from Piotr's boots. He fell backwards excitedly and started sniffing whatever he had in his hands. Remy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that crack, Sabertooth? Remember what Magz told y' about crack? It will ruin your fighting dynamics."  
  
Sabertooth snorted. "Screw Magz! This stuff's hella' good!"  
  
Pyro quickly bit his lip to stop laughing and talk. "That crack must be workin' good on 'im! I should give some ta' Magz in his coffee!"  
  
Remy walked over and snatched the small package of powder from Sabertooth's clutches and examined it. Sabertooth whimpered loudly, proving he wanted the package more than anything at the moment.  
  
"Give it back! Give it back to me! Pleaasseee?!"  
  
Remy shook the bag near Pyro and grinned. "He tackled Piotr for catnip."  
  
Right then, Pyro had begun bursting out laughing again as Sabertooth tried to get the package again.  
  
"Ya' tackled 'im for that catnip!?"  
  
"Give it back!" growled Sabertooth.  
  
Before Remy could even move any further, Sabertooth's nail has punctured a hole in the package, pouring catnip all over him. Remy gasped, remembering that his sister was coming for a split second. He gazed at Sabertooth with surprise then placed his hand on him, tightening his grip. He suddenly began to glow the tighter Remy's grip got. Pyro's laughter slowly came to a stop when he realized what the Cajun was trying to do.  
  
"Okay Remy, there's no reason ta try and blow up da' bloke."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sabertooth escaped Remy's grip and started running down the hall to answer it. Remy's demon like eyes narrowed dangerously at the child-like mutant and began chasing him, with Pyro behind.  
  
No answer. She pressed the silver doorbell again, hoping this time she would get an answer. Right now, she felt like she looked horrible. Her eyes darted around until she found a mirror right next to the door. In nice cursive writing, it read across the top of the mirror board; "Pietro's Mirror! No touching!". She giggled and examined herself in the mirror. She wore tight black flare jeans with matching black boots, a white spaghetti strap tank top with a see-through black button up shirt that was buttoned just below her breasts with an adorable black suede hat that reminded her of a flat mushroom that floated to the side of her head. Her silver ring earrings shined as her dark green eyes glowed with excitement. The girl pulled out of her back pocket some lip gloss and rubbed some on her lips, making them a pinkish color that was glossed on like see-through glaze on a donut. Finally, the door was answered. Answered by a white power covered large animal like man with an exciting smile on his face. The girl froze in shock, looked back to her olive green mustang, then back to the man.  
  
"Umm, I must have the wrong place."  
  
"Un instant! Un instant! Rene! Fete pas laisser!"  
  
The girl stopped in her tracks when she turned away. Her green eyes slowly moved around until her body was directly in front of the door where the man stood. But now, the powdered stranger was on the ground unconscious, and there stood a familiar person with his familiar demon red and black eyes, his familiar auburn hair and goatee color, and his familiar outfit.  
  
"Fre're!" she squealed as she ran into Remy's welcoming arms.  
  
"Soeur! La entre ainsi longue!"  
  
"Oui, une fois de plus!"  
  
Pyro appeared from the hallway and glanced at Remy, then to the girl in front of him. Smiling happily with her sweet smile, and glowing eyes. Was this the lovely sister Remy has been talking about for the past week?  
  
"Oh Joh'ny, I'd like y' to meet my sister, Rene."  
  
She smiled gently. "I prefer Rikki."  
  
Pyro gave her a small smile and shook her hand. "Well then, it's nice meetin' ya', Rikki."  
  
When their hands separated, a gentle breeze came by, sweeping Rikki's auburn shoulder length hair which was curled at the ends, to her left. Remy moved his shoulder around his sister and gestured her to go inside.  
  
"Agh! Get away from me! You.you hairball!" screamed Rikki when Sabertooth grabbed her leg.  
  
He was still covered with his catnip powder, he began purring loudly when he held onto Rikki's leg. Remy had quite a fit when he saw what he was doing to his sister's pants.  
  
"Get offa' her!" he yelled.  
  
"But she smells so good!" purred Sabertooth.  
  
Pyro laughed as he tried to pull him off. "That's because it's your catnip dip-shit!"  
  
Rikki sighed and looked to Remy and Pyro with a sincere look of anger.  
  
"I suggest you all move." She paused and looked to Remy as they backed up. "You're gonna enjoy this!"  
  
She gritted her teeth as her fists tightened. A shocking noise along with static shocks were floating around her as her hair floating gently like the breezes were right underneath her. Her eyes changed from sweet innocent looking, to a scary surprising yellow that sent shivers up and down their spines. Finally, a bright light came, still with the loud shocking noises. Pyro covered his eyes with his arm as Remy did the same, hoping the bright light wouldn't blind them. When they heard a "thump" sound, they opened their eyes and saw Sabertooth lying on the ground with his eyes widened and his hair sticking up and poofed out. Rikki gasped, realizing she had used too much of her special mutant powers. Sabertooth began to whimper, still motionless.  
  
"Aw!" Rikki crouched down enough to see him and clasped her hands together. "Please don't cry!"  
  
Pyro started to snicker and walked up behind Sabertooth. "Ya' look like an electrocuted poodle!"  
  
Remy arched an eyebrow with a smirk. He knew very well Sabertooth deserved it. But that wasn't what got him thinking. "So Rikki, y' can conduct electricity?"  
  
She nodded. "But I think we should worry more about your friend, Remy. He's in shock."  
  
"He's in shock alright. Literally." Laughed Pyro as he dragged Sabertooth into the hall.  
  
As Pyro dragged the shocked acolyte down the hall, Rikki stood by Remy as he chuckled at this new founded ability by his sister. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Remy arched an eyebrow and smirked. "So catnip IS da new drug. I know now what ta get Sabes and Pietro for Christmas."  
  
Silly huh? I know it wasn't all that funny. was it? I dunno. I'm the one writing it. I thought it was kinda' funny when they mentioned catnip was the new drug. Heey, maybe it is! I gotta go find my cat's catnip then! I'll write the next chapter soon so keep checkin' it out! Reviews please and thanks! 


	2. Poppy Seed Comments

Heey! I'm back with another chapter everyone! Aren't you happy!? So in this chapter, there's some humor, and romance and some angst. There's also different POVs. Mostly narrator and Pyro. Oh and for you people that didn't catch the thing about Remy buying Sabertooth and Pietro catnip for X-Mas, think about it. Pietro LOVES sugar or something sweet. When cats manage to get their hands on catnip, they just freak out like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Chapter Two: Poppy Seed Comments  
  
In the morning, I saw Rikki go out of the base. I couldn't think of anywhere she would go besides the mall, knowing her. She's really similar to Remy I guess. Their hair color, their fighting styles, and their personality. She has that mysterious affect to her whenever I try and talk to her. Or maybe. nah, it can't be that.  
I walked through the hall with my hair slightly damp. My dark blue baggy jeans scuffed against my black shoes as my black shirt was somewhat baggy and held on loosely onto me. Surprisingly, I didn't see Sabes anywhere to be found since the accident last night when he started messin' with Rikki. Now I know what not ta do around that sheila.  
  
"Oh Johnny, you're up." Said a familiar voice. It was Piotr. He was in his usual uniform as he examined me strangely. "And you're not in uniform."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "So? I don't have duty today."  
  
He sighed. "But I do."  
  
I started walking along the halls with Piotr, trying to keep up with the conversation he had started. Finally, I cut in with a question.  
  
"Hey, where'd Rikki go?"  
  
Piotr glanced down at me. I stared straight ahead as we headed into the elevator. "Out."  
  
I leaned against the metal bar as he pressed the up button. "Out where?"  
  
"Over to the Brotherhood boarding house."  
  
It was hard to believe someone like her could go to such a trashy place. Well, at least that's what Remy would call it. "Why there?"  
  
Piotr paused and continued on with a sigh. "Remy introduced her to them last night. She's now friends with Avalanche."  
  
My mouth dropped a little. Rikki. friends with Avalanche? He has a short fuse AND is in love with a valley girl princess. To me, that sounds like a horrible couple. Then Piotr cut off my thinking.  
  
"Why are you wondering?" he said with a curious sly smirk.  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "I saw her leave. Is there something on yer mind?"  
  
Piotr snickered as the elevator doors opened to the breakfast room. "Oh nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
"Two eggs, a cup of milk.."  
  
Rikki's voice dragged off when Freddy Dukes handed her the two eggs she had listed. She turned to Todd and handed him one of them.  
  
"Okay Todd, you lightly tap the egg several times on the bowl and open it." As she said it, she did it. Egg yolk slipped out of its shell slimily, and then slid down to the bottom of the bowl that had the devil's food cake mix. Todd did the same and surprisingly succeeded.  
  
"Okay then. Now I need a cup of milk." She announced.  
  
Lance then stepped into the kitchen. He had a strange out-casted look on his face that made Rikki frown a bit.  
  
"What's wrong, Lance?"  
  
He gestured her to come into the living room, following him. Rikki grew even more curious each time Lance sighed. Which was quite a lot.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Kitty, Kitty hates me." He mumbled.  
  
She sat next to him. "Will the chocolate devil's cake help?"  
  
Lance shook his head, giving Rikki's hopes up of cheering him up with some small kitchen humor. She stood up and thought for a moment.  
  
"How about you. meet up with her somewhere? Apologize for whatever you did."  
  
"Meet her somewhere?" he paused and looked at her strangely. "I guess. But where would I meet her?"  
  
Rikki smiled. "The park would be nice."  
  
"That's a pretty good idea." Lance stood up and grabbed his keys. "Wanna come with me?"  
  
She smiled again and followed, hoping everything would turn out alright.  
  
~*~  
  
"You DO realize that Rikki's conference is today right?" asked Piotr to Remy.  
  
Remy nodded as he placed a card down in a deck before Pyro and him. "Oui."  
  
Pyro looked at him and arched an eyebrow as he laid pulled the laid down card to him. "And that she's over at the Brotherhood Boarding house?"  
  
The Cajun remained silent until his fingers rubbed against a card in his hand. "Gotta' eight?"  
  
"Go fish." Responded the Aussie. "Her conference is in an hour. She's been there for almost four hours too."  
  
"She's just helpin' those losers with their cookin' habits. It's your turn." Remy shrugged.  
  
"What that blob guy needs is a diet." Said Piotr with disgust. He reached into the freezer and pulled out a grape popsicle.  
  
Pyro snickered. "Right. Ya' gotta' queen?"  
  
Remy smirked and handed over a queen of spades. "Damn. Y' lucky-"  
  
Sabertooth stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen room where they were. His hair was slightly poofed out still, and his clothes smelt like electrical smoke and cinnamon.  
  
"Well, I guess puffball's up." Said Pyro as he laid down his new pairs.  
  
Sabertooth yawned and sat himself on the couch restlessly. "Shut up."  
  
He sat down and grabbed a poppy seed muffin and began sniffing it suspiciously. He then glared them evilly.  
  
"What did you do to this muffin?" he growled.  
  
They all shrugged. "Nuthin'."  
  
Sabertooth took a bite and started chewing until he saw Piotr snickering along with the others. It was obvious to him that they were hiding something.  
  
"So you DID put something in this!!?" he tossed the muffin into the wall and climbed onto the table, growling in anger at the three acolytes.  
  
"Oh no Sabes, we didn't." admitted Pyro with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but what drugs ARE you on?" asked Remy.  
  
Sabertooth looked at them puzzlingly. "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Poppy seed muffins have opium in them." Said Piotr with a smart like accent.  
  
Sabertooth gritted his teeth and clenched his hands together. Soon he picked up a chair and tossed it towards Remy, until he ducked and pushed Piotr and Pyro towards the front door.  
  
"Pyro, I need y' ta go find Rikki!"  
  
Another chair smacked against the wall next to Piotr. Pyro looked at Remy strangely.  
  
"But what 'bout you and Piotr? Sabes' gonna massacre ya'!"  
  
"Non, we can take care of things here. Now get goin' before Magz has a cow!"  
  
Piotr shot Remy a strange look that made it seem like something went terribly wrong.  
  
"Magneto's gonna have a cow!!? Hurry! Go get the warm water!!"  
  
Remy shoved Pyro out and slapped a card across Piotr's face. "Non tu salope! Now start moving!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was now dark. Pyro had given up looking for Rikki now. She wasn't at the institute or the boarding house either. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He had sat himself down on a bench in the park, wondering where someone like Rikki would go with Lance Alvers. He shivered. Just the thought of Remy freak out about Lance and Rikki going out would be devastating. It's true he's very protective of his little sister whom is only a year younger than him. His green eyes glanced around then stopped at the window of a holiday shop. There was Rikki at the window. Pyro wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to get her to the conference. He got up and started walking over to the shop.  
  
"Rikki."  
  
Rikki twirled a strand of her auburn hair then turned to him with her olive green eyes. "Hmm?"  
  
He just looked at her as she turned back to the gifts. The dimmed lights and the gold and green surrounding her made her look.. Cute. Maybe even beautiful. Pyro shook his thoughts away and snatched her basket from her that had all the gifts she wanted.  
  
"You're missin' out on the conference! We gotta' get goin'!"  
  
Rikki's happy smile had suddenly changed into a worrisome look. She dropped everything she had in hand and ran out of the store.  
  
"We've got to go! We've got to go!" she yelled as she ran out.  
  
Pyro followed behind, also dropping everything. They ran along the sidewalk and hopped into Pyro's firebird, driving off, leaving nothing but dust behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Next time, I'm bringing a watch." She reminded herself.  
  
The street lamps were brighter than usual as the cold winds blew against them. Pyro steered the wheel with one hand, the other on the side of the car. Rikki turned to him then looked up at the stars.  
  
"Do you think.. Never mind."  
  
He looked to her. "Think what?"  
  
"Never mind." Her voice grew silent. "It's not important."  
  
"Is it something bad?" he asked.  
  
She gazed over to him, seeing he was serious, she started to explain.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it has to do with Remy."  
  
Pyro nodded. He was willing to hear anything at the moment. Just to keep him busy rather than just listening to the pass by cars and loud breezes.  
  
"Remy and I were separated when I was nine. He was ten. I still have no idea why we were separated."  
  
"Yeah..?" Pyro suddenly became hooked.  
  
"Everytime I would ask, he would always change the subject to something else. It would always work. Whenever I came close, something had happened. Like a mission. Or he had to go somewhere."  
  
"Seems lady luck's on his side."  
  
"Yeah. It sure seems like it. But I want to know. What do you think I should...." Rikki paused and looked ahead. Suddenly, she backed into the seat with her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Pyro!! Get out of the way!"  
  
"Wha.? What da'..?!" It seemed Sabertooth had ran into the way of the road, making Pyro jerk the steering wheel. The car swerved over to the side safely as they jumped out. Pyro examined the area, his vision darkened by the night sky. Remy had quickly came into the scene to stop Sabertooth as Piotr picked up several signs, trying his best to hit Sabertooth with them. The beast like mutant leaped into the air and tackled Remy down, clenching his grip down hard on his wrists. A small cry came from him as Piotr backed off, knowing if he was to hit Sabertooth, he would injure Remy. Rikki stepped up a bit.  
  
"Stop, Sabertooth!" she screamed.  
  
Right then, Rikki had regretted who she had just yelled to. Sabertooth's attention moved from Remy to the Cajun girl. She stared with fear at the tall man as he picked up her motionless brother and tossed him to the side, knocking Piotr over. She had quite enough.  
  
"What was that for!?? What'd he do to you!?"  
  
Sabertooth started walking to her, slowly but surely. Pyro looked around then stepped in front of Rikki, hoping he could knock some sense into Sabertooth.  
  
"Look Sabes, whatever we said, we didn't mean ta! Can't ya' take a small joke?!" Pyro laughed a little until he realized Sabertooth had kept a straight face.  
  
The mutant raised his large clawed hand towards Pyro. "Get out of my WAY!!"  
  
Rikki felt electricity surging through her entire body as Pyro was smacked by Sabertooth, and knocked against an oak tree with large scratches from Sabertooth's claws. She stepped up a little and held her hand out. Gusts of wind started around as Sabertooth started walking closer, his hands out towards her.  
  
"If you even touch me.. You'll get the shock of your life!"  
  
Her threat did no good when she saw Sabertooth right in front of her. Rikki gasped then slowly blacked out, falling straight into Sabertooth's arms. His eyes were fierce as he tossed her onto his shoulder and carried her off into the forest.  
  
Exciting, wasn't it? Okay, the next chapter you're gonna think is funky. Here's the summary.  
After Remy, Piotr, and Johnny wake up, they start to track down the whereabouts of Sabertooth and Rikki. They soon find a place in the forest were mutants of different elements are captive by (dramatic music) Sabertooth himself!! Why you ask? You'll find out on the next chapter; Embezzlement of the Jolt Mage!  
That was corny huh? Well, I've been thinking of a codename for Rikki and I've come up with "Jolt Mage". Because she somewhat of an electricity mage, since she can control the density, shape, size, and etc. of the electricity. Heey, that sounds like Pyro!! Hah, lol, I never noticed that till now! Gawd I'm dumb. But if you can come up with some codenames for Rikki, I'd really appreciate it! Reviews and comments plz!! 


	3. Embezzlement of the Jolt Mage

Lookit! It's the next chapter! Already too! Okay, this chapter is gonna be funky. So if you're confused, just tell me and I'll decipher it for you in the next chapter. Or you could gimme your AIM/AOL screen name or email address. I honestly don't care which. Well, here we go!  
  
Chapter Three: Embezzlement of the Jolt Mage  
  
"Hey. Hey!! Wake up!"  
  
Remy was awakened by the sounds of Johnny and Piotr's voices. He sat up and looked around frantically.  
  
"Where's Rikki? And where's that fleabag!?" he shouted.  
  
Piotr shook his head slowly. "We have no idea where they are."  
  
Remy stood up and brushed the dirt off of him and looked around. "Well, let's start lookin'."  
  
They inspected everywhere until they came across the last place they would look. The forest entrance was somewhat spookier than usual, that sent chills even up the bravest people's spines. A swift breeze made them think twice of their decision.  
  
"Should we go in and look?" asked Piotr.  
  
Pyro bent down and traced his gloved finger along the dirt. "Look. Footprints."  
  
A card slowly floated to the ground, glowing brightly onto the footprints of the large mutant. Remy stepped forward, his eyes staring coldly at the prints. Then, something shiny had caught his eye, just a couple feet away towards the entrance of the forest gates. He walked over and picked it up by its black roping. Pyro and Piotr watched Remy just stand there, holding whatever he had picked up gently in his hand.  
  
"Hey, what'd you find?" asked Piotr, walking up to him.  
  
"I found," he paused and turned to them. "I found her choker."  
  
"So is there some kinda' history behind it?" added Pyro as he walked up to the gate.  
  
Remy smirked and gazed at the glowing phoenix pinion on the choker middle. "Sure. Let's get goin'."  
  
The deeper they went into the forest, the stronger the winds got, and the louder the noises got. Their feet lightly stepping on the crunching leaves sent chills up and down their spines as the trees blew to their sides.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Piotr with a shivering tone.  
  
Pyro gazed at his watch. "It's 10:05."  
  
"It's getting pretty late. What in the world could Sabertooth be doing with her?"  
  
The question, which was meant for Remy, seemed strange to him. He cringed at his sick-minded thoughts, pushing them to the back of his mind to bring out the hopeful thoughts. It then grew silent. Of all the times to be searching for Rikki, it had to be this. But the question that puzzled them most was why. Why Sabertooth had decided to steal Rikki away without telling them anything. Finally, Pyro broke silence.  
  
"Look up ahead!" he exclaimed.  
  
Their eyes looked up towards the trail. They couldn't believe what they saw what lied ahead. Bright colors of blue, black, yellow, green, white, and sky blue glowing around a darkened figure surrounded by the many oak trees standing against the strong winds. The three acolytes walked a bit faster, just enough to reach and hide behind the trees.  
  
~*~  
  
The bright lights were fascinating to any eye on the planet. They all had a set of hands, feet, eyes that glowed their own special color, and everything else. The darkened figure let out a purr that made the lights glow brighter. It then waved its hand to the side and left the area into the shadows, deeper into the forest. Remy and Pyro walked into the middle where the figure was as Piotr stood in place, keeping watch.  
  
"Merde, don't tell me Rikki's in one of these.things." Said Remy under his breath.  
  
Pyro stared closely at a specific color. It glowed an enchanting yellow and gold color with silver-ish blue sparks floating around it. The more he focused, a figure of a young woman came. Her eyes closed gently and her hands holding one another on her chest. Her hair was the silver-ish color and floated gently above her and out to the sides leaving her shoulders almost completely bare except for her thick straps to her olive green tank top which went along well with her black baggy jeans and black shoes with forest green laces. His eyes widened when he had discovered who the figure was.  
  
"I think I found her." He whispered.  
  
Remy walked over and tried to reach his hand towards his sister's arm. As his fingers touched the barrier, he immediately backed up, shaking his hand around as if it shocked him with pain.  
  
"It's some kinda' barrier. what's going on?" muttered Remy as he slowly stopped his hand from shaking.  
  
Suddenly, Pyro stepped back, alarmed by what her reaction was to Remy's doing. Her eyes shot open, revealing her innocent olive green eyes. Remy stepped up in hopes of reaching her.  
  
"Rene. come on, let's go back."  
  
She just stared at him like he was a scum of Earth. Her head turned swiftly to the left of her, where a light of green and brown glowed brightly. The two acolytes turned to where ever she was looking and saw Lance in the same position as Rikki with his chocolate brown eyes glowing with rage.  
  
"I think ya' made 'em mad, Remy." Said Pyro stepping backwards.  
  
Lance and Rikki stepped out of their barriers, still glowing their colors. They waved their hands to their left, making the others come out of their barriers. Remy looked around, and noticed some of the people were familiar.  
  
"It's that ice boy from the X-men." pointed out Remy to Pyro.  
  
Suddenly, Pyro felt a shocking feeling on his shoulder. He turned quickly and met a fist that stung with pain. He stumbled backwards then fell. Rikki stepped up to him as Lance stomped the ground with one foot, making the ground shake violently.  
  
"Get Gambit out of here." A voice commanded. "Keep Pyro."  
  
All the figures tackled Remy down, as Pyro stood up, preparing to face Rikki.  
  
"She can't be that hard!" he told himself.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. She began running towards him then kicked her foot up to him, making him head downwards. Pyro stumbled back up and pulled his glove up.  
  
"Okay then. neva' mind." He laughed.  
  
Rikki ran towards him once more, trying to throw another kick with an outburst of electricity. Pyro leaped backwards and started aiming his torchers towards her. As a burst of flame shot out, a large shield of electricity shielded her of his attack. Pyro lashed around to see Remy, being over taken by the rest of the element mages. Cards flew into the air, exploding wildly as some floated, some shot out ice or water, or began shaking the ground with tremors. A quick pain was felt on his neck, making him turn his attention back to Rikki. She had kicked him hard on the neck, leaving a crick that annoyed him so. He held the side of his neck and leaped back once again, hoping to dodge all of Rikki's attacks she could successfully make.  
Remy was now in the middle of a large circle of glowing people, supposedly captured by Sabertooth. At least, that's what he thought. He smirked slyly and pulled out a handful of cards from his trench coat pocket.  
  
"So y' wanna play?"  
  
His fingers rubbed against the cards, making them brighten with a warning of explosion. But the people gave no further care. They drew closer every second. And without anytime to waste, Remy spun around, throwing the cards at all of them. When he had hit Lance with a card, it exploded in front of him, making him fall backwards.  
  
"Au revoir!" said Remy playfully as he shuffled his extra deck of cards. He then paused when he saw where Lance was falling towards. Rikki was running towards Pyro with her face with no expression. He stood in place with flames surrounding him as a barrier. But when Lance had pushed Rikki, she was given a boost of energy but making her trip along the way. A hoarse cry was heard from Pyro as he shut his eyes tight, feeling the pressure as Rikki ran into him, knocking him down with her. When he opened his eyes, a pair of sweet innocent eyes made him freeze, as if his fate was already at the hands of death. Rikki's eyes were looking straight into his as he stood frozen, trying not to move a single muscle in his body along with not trying to breathe. Suddenly, she leaped off of him and got into fighting position again. Pyro scrambled up and before he could do the same, a sound was heard. A sound like a power surge was going through. When a flash was seen, blinding them for a quick second, Rikki's glow started to fade as her eyes lightly closed. Pyro reacted quickly and ran to her, keeping her up from the ground as she lay unconscious in his arms. His green eyes wandered, watching all the others fall to the ground with their glow disappearing by the second. Remy raced immediately to his sister and took her into his arms.  
  
"She betta be alright. Or Sabertooth is gonna have the worst beatin' of his life." He murmured threateningly.  
  
Pyro just watched Rikki with a small smile. So small, not even he noticed he was. He couldn't help it, she looked so peaceful being normal than being possessed. Well, at least he thought she was possessed. Piotr raced immediately to them with Mastermind along with him. Pyro moved his attention from the sleeping girl, to the tired Russian with a gruesome look.  
  
"Where have ya' been!?? We've been standin' 'ere gettin' our asses kicked!!"  
  
Piotr took a deep breath and began explaining as Mastermind examined Rikki. "Well, I figured that I should get some help. So I only got Jason. Magneto was too busy doing his aerobics."  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed upon him angrily. "Whadda y' mean 'aerobics'?! All he does for aerobics is float a bunch of paper clips in da air and make 'em spin around! And he thinks THAT'S more important than MY sister!!?"  
  
I had neva seen Remy THIS angry. Who would've known that he was so protective of his younger sister? I guessed so, but not this much. He turned to me and sighed.  
  
"Let's go back. I gotta find Rogue."  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter! The next chapter is gonna be the start of Pyro and Rikki's rivalry so stick around everyone! Reviews please and thanks! 


	4. My Tourniquet

Hey!! It's the next chapter already!! Wow, I'm good!! ;) Well, anyways, here's the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Four: My Tourniquet  
  
**In the Morning**  
  
The halls were dimly lit as I walked through them. I was asked to watch Remy's sister for the time being. I decided to agree since I would get outta guard duty for it.  
  
"Y' don't mind do y'?" asked Remy, sitting on the couch.  
  
I glanced off of my papers and looked at him. "I don't. Just as long as I get outta guarding with Piotr."  
  
The Cajun arched an eyebrow. "Why don't y' like guardin' with Piotr?"  
  
"'cause he always talks about his life at home. He talks about it all the time."  
  
"Not with me." Remy paused and gave a small laugh. "He would tell me not to flirt with nuns."  
  
I gave him a disgusted look then looked back down to my papers. "Ya' flirt wit nuns?"  
  
He gave a disbelief sound and took a sip of his drink. "Hell no! He just says so since he thinks I'm some pimp."  
  
"Remy the pimp." I laughed. "Whadda title."  
  
He had smiled at that name. I shouldn't have said it out loud. But then when I looked up from my papers again, his smile disappeared into a serious smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be out for a while. Call me if somethin' happens."  
  
I knocked on Rikki's door, making sure I wouldn't "run-in" on her if she was doin' somethin'. I slowly opened the door and saw her still sleeping on her maroon silky bed. I havta admit. I envy the shelia because of the care she gets. She has Remy, that Jean Luc bloke that's supposedly their guardian, and otha people. But what do I got? None. Not even a single family member is alive or known.  
I moved myself over and looked at her for a moment. My eye caught something glittering on the nightstand next to her. It was that black choker Remy found last night. I picked it up and examined the phoenix pinion hanging in the middle.  
  
"Oh. you found it."  
  
I turned quickly to find Rikki. Awakened by my presence, she sat up and gazed at the choker. I figured she wanted it and moved my hand towards her. She shook her head.  
  
"Not now." She paused and looked at me. "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
I just looked at her then placed the choker down. "Your brother told me ta watch ya'."  
  
Rikki's calm smile turned into a disappointed frown. She slumped down, making her feet go into the colder area of her bed. "Oh."  
  
I smiled a bit. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing." She paused and looked at the choker. "Do you think.. Do you think I would be able to be as successful as him?"  
  
"Who? Remy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I dunno." I lied. Knowing how Remy and Rikki were similar, I knew she would be able to do so.  
  
"Do you. have any family members that do the same? Y' know, always make people watch after you. Or maybe you've always wanted to be just as good as?"  
  
I froze. It was like she was reading my mind like a book. I resisted to answer until I looked at her. She had that look that would make ya' give up any secrets ya' had.  
  
"No." I mumbled quietly.  
  
My answer had seemed to hook Rikki onto me. She sat up more and looked at me. "Why not?"  
  
"I have none."  
  
"What do y' mean you 'have none'?"  
  
"I don't have any family members."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What happened? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
I just sat there, still gazing at her choker as it shined proudly against her lamp's dimmed light.  
  
"All of 'em died from the anti-mutants. Even my guardians."  
  
"Oh." She looked away from me. "I'm sorry."  
  
I stood up and looked at her. She began to speak again.  
  
"At least y' don't have any annoying family members, I guess. Jean Luc is always bugging Remy and I about how to be polite and everything else. And Julio, Remy's rival is always keeping a close eye on us. Even Remy gets annoying at times."  
  
I turned away from her. "I envy you." I whispered.  
  
Those words really caught Rikki's attention. She turned to me with a worrisome look. "What do you mean? How can you-"  
  
"I just do!!" I yelled. I turned around swiftly to see her.  
  
I saw Rikki's hand clench a bit. "But why do you envy me? I see no reason."  
  
"Because you had a family. You had everyone that cared for you all your life. And you still do! But what do I have? None. They all died!! Died in battle wit those bloody anti-mutants that thought we were the bloody spawn of evil!!"  
  
"But.. But I."  
  
"And ya' can't do anything ta fix it!! So don't even bother!"  
  
Rikki finally stood up, her worried look was moved away by her anger. She pointed a finger at me, keeping my attention.  
  
"Now you're actin' childish!!"  
  
"Me? Childish!? I'm sure you'd do the same if-"  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed. I was silenced by her anger. "You're just makin' it hurt more."  
  
I just stood there, gazing at her angrily as she did the same. Finally, I spoke again to end it.  
  
"How am I makin' it hurt more?! You're the one bein' foolish sheila!"  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to help y'!!"  
  
"Well you're not!!"  
  
"I shouldn't have even brought up the goddamn subject!!"  
  
"Then ya' shouldn't have!!"  
  
"Stop actin' selfish!"  
  
"I'm not!!"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light and a burst of electrical energy flowed around Rikki's body, proving she was angry. Ignoring her angry pleas and begging for forgiveness, I left the room with nothing else to say.  
  
~*~  
  
It's been an hour since Pyro and Rikki's fight. Remy had finally come back into the base, hoping to see his little sister well. Been it wasn't part of his plans to discover what had happened. He knocked at her door after hearing from a rude Aussie, that she was in her room. There was no answer. He knocked once more, hoping she would answer to his voice.  
  
"Rene? Rene, it's Remy. Y' in here?"  
  
He slowly creaked the door open to find nothing but the sounds of the winds racing through the window drapes of the opened window and her maroon bed sheets scattered along the edge of the bed. Remy raced to the window and looked around for any signs of his sister. Knowing that his sister was just as sneaky as him, he raced out of the room to find Pyro.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whadda ya' mean 'she's gone'?!" shouted Pyro as he placed Remy's glass in the sink.  
  
"She's gone! And I have no idea where she would be!"  
  
Pyro gazed at him for a moment. He had never seen him this worried since the incident last night. Without any further thinking, Pyro grabbed his car keys and started for the door. Remy watched him open the door and started follow him.  
  
"Where are y' goin', Johnny?"  
  
He turned back again to his partner and shrugged. "She probably left cuz of me. I'll find 'er for ya'."  
  
"But, lemme look. Y' need ta work on your story right?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, ya' need ta ask Magz if ya' could delay Rikki's meetin'."  
  
Remy sighed and waved a hand to him. "Whatever then. Come back as soon as y' can."  
  
~*~  
  
Pyro had returned to the area where they found the mages in their barriers last night. To his surprise, his guess was right. There stood Rikki on top of a tree stump gazing off into the distance. Quietly and cautiously, Pyro walked along the trail, hoping to not attract any attention from her. Suddenly, a crackle of a leaf startled him, making Rikki lash around to see who it was.  
  
"Johnny? What are y' doing here?" she whispered angrily.  
  
He walked up a little further. "I came ta. apologize."  
  
Rikki turned around a bit more and plopped down onto the stump. She gazed at him for a moment.  
  
"Apologize?" she sighed.  
  
Pyro nodded and continued on. "And Remy wants ya' back."  
  
A small laugh was heard from Rikki. But it seemed she was upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She turned her head to the side a bit. "Remy... he just.."  
  
"Just?"  
  
Everything was silenced again. A chilling breeze passed between them, making Rikki stand up and smile. But Pyro could tell she was faking.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Pyro smiled sheeply then started for his car. Rikki just stood there, feeling undone.  
  
"What? No sorry for me?!"  
  
He laughed and gestured her to get in the car. She sighed and followed along, expecting an apology anytime during the car ride back to the acolytes' base.  
  
That chapter. was full of sensitivity!! What is up with that?? Well, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter! I'll give you some info on it later! Reviews please! 


	5. Suspicion

Okay people! Let's get this summary set for this chapter! Summary: Rikki is finally going into her meeting with Magneto. When she's recruited, she learns of something evil but gains whatever Magneto decides on. But that prize will be a great gift that Rikki would ever receive, and the other catch is a secret no one should learn of.  
When Remy grows even more suspicious of Rene's secrets, he sends Rogue after her to get some of her memories. What will become of Rene?  
  
Chapter Five: Suspicion  
  
"Rene!! Where have y' been?!" called a worried Remy.  
  
He rushed over to his little sister and hugged her for a moment until she decided to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remy. I-"  
  
Remy laughed. "I don't need an explanation soeur. Y' need to go to your meeting."  
  
Rikki blinked for a moment then remembered. "Oh yeah!"  
  
She then began running off towards the conference room. But before she entered the elevator, Rikki turned around to face her brother and Pyro then smiled.  
  
"Hey Johnny, thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Rikki took a seat where Magneto had showed her to and took a deep breath of hope. His helmet was finally off, revealing his silver whitish hair, gleaming at the brightened lamps above them.  
  
"Rene, I'm glad you've decided to come and join the acolytes. But, I'm wondering why."  
  
She just looked at him for a moment to think. She had to come up with a good reason.  
  
"Because one, for my brother. I've wanted to be with him. Two, I need a job with a good pay. Three, I needed to move out of the Louisiana area anyway since I'm despised there besides our guardian."  
  
Magneto nodded and continued on. "Well Rene. After inspecting through your past and your plans along with your fighting skills and tactics, I've decided to allow you to join."  
  
Rikki smiled proudly until Magneto gave her a slick grin of demise. "But there's two catches Miss LeBeau." He paused, making Rikki gulp. "I need to fix your powers. And. you know the second catch, correct?"  
  
Rikki bit her bottom lip tensely. She knew exactly what Magneto was talking about and felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"I thought.. Y' would forget."  
  
Magneto moved his hand over to Rikki's chin, lifting it up so his eyes aligned with his.  
  
"You honestly thought I would, Rene?"  
  
She nodded with her eyes closed, trying to prevent her tears.  
  
"Well then, let's tweak your powers a bit."  
  
As Magneto stood up, Rikki's eyes shot open. "What do you mean? What are y' gonna do to me?"  
  
He turned a bit, just enough to see her. "I want to bring out your true powers. What you have now, which is your electricity, is just a beginning stage. Your powers... are similar to my daughter's powers." He shuddered for a moment.  
  
Rikki stood up. "Y' mean my powers are like Wanda's?"  
  
Magneto nodded as Mastermind stepped out of the shadows with his eyes glowing a light blue.  
  
"Now, Miss LeBeau, if you don't mind, we'll just change your old powers to your new one."  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
"I hope Rene passes." Said Remy as he lifted a card out of his hand and handed it to Piotr.  
  
Pyro scribbled several notes down on his paper and attached it to the rest of his papers on the paper clip. "Who knows? He'll probably go easy on her anyway."  
  
"I agree. Rene seems to be a great fighter from the way I've seen her train in her spare time. To admit, she's a lot like you, Remy." He paused then looked away from his hand. "Got any fives?"  
  
"Sorry mon ami." He paused. "It's been too long."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of shaking cups and furniture startled them. Pyro looked at the glasses in the sink as his eyes widened. Piotr leaped up and started looking around for any signs of the cause.  
  
"I think you spoke too soon!"  
  
Pyro stood up and looked towards the elevator. Out of the elevator came Rikki with not really any expression on her face. Remy moved over and stepped in her way, making her stop.  
  
"Did y' get in?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Rikki looked up and smiled. "Yep. I'm in."  
  
Piotr stumbled away from where he was and walked over to Rikki.  
  
"Rikki, did you.did you start that shaking?"  
  
"Yes Colossus. The Crimson Witch did." Said a gruff voice.  
  
The acolytes turned around and saw Magneto come out of the shadows. Pyro arched an eyebrow at his leader and crossed his arms.  
  
"Crimson. witch?"  
  
"Yes. Rene has no more control over electricity. She has hexing powers like the Scarlet Witch."  
  
Remy didn't know what to say. He was surprised. in the good way, and the bad way. The good way was that Rene was now a powerful and useful token to the team, and the bad way was that he feared it would change her, knowing Magneto and his threats.  
  
"Now Rene, if you could go into your room, your uniform's in there. I'd like you to try it on."  
  
Rikki nodded and walked off into the hallway towards her room. Right when she was out of their sight, Remy went up to Magneto and grabbed the collar of his uniform.  
  
"What did y' do to her?!"  
  
Magneto arched an eyebrow. "I just brought out her true powers." His eyes wandered to Remy's hand that still held onto his collar. "I suggest you let go, Gambit before I decide to do something that may affect you both."  
  
Remy scoffed then released his hand with a light push. He started walking past them with his mind set on finding out what exactly happened. Pyro sighed and gazed off to the side. What was to happen to them?  
  
~*~  
  
"Please tell me soeur. I need to know." Begged Remy to his little sister.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering to herself how the outfit was on her. It was an outfit that was a black mini dress that reached above her knees, with a red bow in the middle of her upper chest. Rikki looked over and saw the matching black go-go boots and started putting them on.  
  
"Rene, what did Magneto say?"  
  
She zipped on one boot and started on the other. "He just helped me bring out my actual powers, Remy! Stop being so paranoid!"  
  
Remy sighed and headed for the door. "Okay then. I won't botha y' then. But if he does anything wrong, y' come and tell me okay?"  
  
Rikki nodded and stood up in front of the mirror again. "Yes, Remy."  
  
As Remy opened the door to leave, he turned around and smirked. "I bet you'd havta beat guys off with a stick wearing that."  
  
Before Rikki could react to what her brother had just said, the door had shut. She dropped herself to the ground with her legs into a W shape. Her face towards the ground and her eyes gently closed.  
  
"You just don't know, Remy. You don't know what's going to happen."  
  
~*~  
  
It was around 9:00 when Magneto decided to make the acolytes go on a small mission. They were all outside the newest museum that held responsible of a jewel known as the "teardrop". This is known to have great healing powers and supposedly has a great affect on mutants. Rikki stood staring out to the distance again as the others began choosing their team members. Pyro was captain of the defense team while Mastermind was in charge of the theft team.  
  
"I shall bring Colossus and Gambit. Meaning Pyro gets the Crimson Witch."  
  
Pyro turned to his partner and walked over to her with his sly smile. "You're lucky ya' got me sheila!"  
  
Rikki tipped her head down a bit. "Yeah."  
  
As Gambit, Mastermind, and Colossus entered the museum, Pyro and Crimson sat on the fountain side talking about the mission. Until Pyro decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Crim, can I ask ya' a question?" he asked.  
  
She nodded with no sound.  
  
"What did Magneto really do to ya'? I mean, your brotha's worried to death 'bout it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ya' don't havta answer. I was just curious."  
  
"No, I'll tell you. Since you well," she paused and started kicking her feet up and down against the cemented fountain. "Wait, never mind. He told me not to tell."  
  
Pyro grinned, determined to find out what she was hiding. "Aw come on. Ya' can tell me."  
  
Rikki shook her head quickly. "No. I'm not putting you in danger!"  
  
"Danger?" Pyro grew even more curious when Rikki said that.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of running came to distance. Pyro stood up and shot out a burst of flame.  
  
"Finally, some action!"  
  
Crimson got into fighting position until she saw the X-Men come out of the shadows of the woods. A flame shot out, rising to the starry black sky as Crimson jumped up to the top of the statue fountain. Two people came over to fight her, Wolverine and Spyke. She gritted her teeth as Wolverine shot up to try and claw her down. Crimson raised her hands towards him and sent him flying into a tree, bending his metal claws connecting to his knuckles. A loud irritated growl escaped from him as Spyke decided to try.  
  
"Get ready to get spiked!" he called as a raid of spikes came out of his forearms.  
  
Crimson smirked, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body. As she dodged the spikes with ease, an intense sensation surrounded Crimson's hands as a purple ray of light shot out of her hands, making Spyke slowly come to a stop. The young Cajun girl gasped at her new found powers.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was way too easy." She shouted excitedly.  
  
Pyro sat down on the fountain side again, patting the dirt off of his uniform. "Easy for ya' ta say."  
  
"We got it. Now let's get going back to the base." Said Mastermind as they walked out.  
  
Pyro stood up as Rikki did. As Rikki followed Mastermind and Piotr into the black corvette, Remy slowly came to a stop by Pyro, pulling him to a gentle stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Pyro as he faced Remy.  
  
The Cajun sighed. "I'm worried about Rene. Something's goin' on and she won't tell me. But I'm thinkin' of an idea."  
  
Pyro arched an eyebrow of curiosity at his partner. He had a sly but worrisome smile that spreaded onto his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
It was around 11:45 when Remy dialed a number on his cell phone. Everyone else was hanging around the base, talking or training, which was what his sister was doing. Finally, the phone began to ring, signaling the call was going through. Then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice.  
  
"Bonjour Cheri." Said Remy quietly.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. Whut is it now?" Her voice sounded hasty.  
  
Remy tipped his head to the side and looked at his deck of cards. "I was just wonderin' if y' could do me a favor."  
  
"Unda' one condition."  
  
He silenced himself then folded a handful of cards into a fan. "What is it then?"  
  
"Yuh need ta stop callin' meh. Logan's gettin' suspicious about us talkin'."  
  
Remy pursed his bottom lip at the sound of the girl's voice. She seemed somewhat disappointed but adjusted onto her plan.  
  
"Okay then, Cheri. Here's the plan.."  
  
A couple minutes later, Remy walked in during Rikki's training session. She was controlling her powers accurately and gracefully, he felt no need to disrupt. Well, until a chair came flying right past him. The sound of Remy's boots screeched against the polished floor, catching Rikki's attention. She was still in her uniform, but her hair was up in high pigtails.  
  
"Remy? What are y' doing here?" Her voice seemed very surprised.  
  
He walked up closer to his sister, his eyes watching the weights fly around the room then drop in the corners of the room. "Nuthin. Just wonderin' if y' wanted ta walk around the park with me."  
  
Rikki stared at him for a moment, which was blank. Her unexpressed smile slowed turned into a loving smile as she walked towards her brother.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
The street lamps were dimmed a bit inside the park's playground area. Laughter was heard from the siblings that walked along the concrete sidewalk, shoulder to shoulder. Rikki was enjoying her time with her brother as he did the same towards her until he decided to stop. Rikki looked around and stopped where she saw the swing set.  
  
"Ah! I haven't been on a swing in such a long time!"  
  
She raced over and quickly sat on one, starting herself up and back as Remy walked over and sat on the slide bottom. He looked at his sister with a sincere smile with her giggles. Making him think twice about his idea. He slid up his trench coat's sleeve and gazed at his watch. 12:00. It was time for the plan to finish up. Remy stood up and turned to his sister.  
  
"I'm gonna get some ice cream, soeur. What flavor y' want?"  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled. "I want Strawberry. What are y' getting?"  
  
"I'm gonna get French Vanilla. I'll be right back okay?"  
  
As Remy went into the forest, towards the shops, Rikki stopped herself on the swing. Her feet slid against the graveled ground and thought to herself. Suddenly, a rustling sound in the bushes startled her and made her jump up.  
  
"Is anyone there? Remy?" she asked.  
  
Her voice echoed, sending shivers down her spine. Rikki moved closer to the bushes, examining them carefully. Suddenly, a bare hand reached out and held onto the side of her neck. A scream was released from her, making her vision blurry until she had blacked out. When she fell straight to the ground unconscious, Remy came running out of the shadows of the forests and came to his sister's side, holding her up. Rogue closed her eyes shut and began blinked frequently. Remy looked at her and wondered what information she had received.  
  
"Cheri? Did y' find out anything?" he asked.  
  
Rogue nodded quickly clenched one hand to the other. "Oh yeah, and don't think yuh even know half of the stuff she knows!"  
  
Suddenly, Rogue felt faint. Remy carefully placed his sister down and went over to Rogue as she fell into his arms. He shook her gently, awaiting a smart remark from her.  
  
"Cheri? Y' alright?" he stopped shaking her and sighed. "They're both out cold."  
  
That's the end of that chapter!! I know that the whole love thing isn't comin' in yet, but it will. Don't you worry! And but of course you've noticed some Romy goin' on!! **winks** I knew you'd like that! The next chapter's gonna be pretty obvious so stick around people! Reviews please! 


	6. Remembrance of a Rebel Angel

Sorry if I updated too fast for you all or too slow. I'm kinda' busy with the whole "welcome back" thing with school. I sware, when school gets out, I'm gonna be writin' all the time. But anyways, this chapter is when Rogue (if you remember when she drains Rene's memories and thoughts) dreams about Rene's past and what had happened. So you'll find out a lot more about the whole plot of the story. OH!! AND I WARN YOU NOW!! YOU MUST'VE READ "MY ONE, MY ONLY" AND FINISH IT BEFORE READING THIS!! YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT SOMETHING BIG IF YOU DO!! SO STOP HERE AND GO READ IT UNLESS YOU ALREADY DID!  
  
Chapter Six: Remembrance of a Rebel Angel  
  
Panting hard, Rogue shot up from where she laid asleep. Her eyes gazed around and stopped on the person who stood in front of her body mirror. She gritted her teeth angrily and stood up.  
  
"Remy! How could yuh lemme go through that!!?"  
  
He didn't move. "So it was really all that bad."  
  
Rogue walked over to him and stood behind him, just a little. "Yuh have no idea what she's goin' through. She feels so. so."  
  
"Alone? Delicate?" he thought.  
  
Rogue shook her head slowly. "No, she feels guilty. After what had happened."  
  
"Don't." he paused and finally turned to face her. His voice was quieter than usual as his eyes seemed sad but demon-like at the same time. "Don't bring it up."  
  
She glanced off to the side feeling guilty herself. Rikki's somewhat depressing and joyful memories stuck to her like glue. Rogue then remembered something and swiftly moved in front of Remy when he turned back.  
  
"But how did yuh find out she was yuhr sister?!"  
  
"Magneto told me." He responded quietly.  
  
"Should Ah tell-"  
  
"No." Remy quickly cut her off, his voice sharp. "She can tell him herself. I hope he can at least find out on his own. But have you found out what Magneto told her?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. Remy reacted quickly and stepped back. "What? But Cheri, y' always get the answers. But now y' don't know?"  
  
"It's like she's too focused on her guilt right now. Do yuh know where she is?"  
  
Remy thought for a moment then continued on. "I heard she was goin' ta see the Scarlet Witch and that Agatha lady."  
  
******  
  
Piotr and Pyro walked down the halls towards their rooms to get some sleep. They were all exhausted for some reason and stopped at the elevator to press the up button.  
  
"Is it me, or do ya' get these weird familiar feelings from Rikki?"  
  
Piotr looked at him strangely. "No.. why?"  
  
Pyro sighed and went into the elevator when it opened. Piotr followed.  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"You miss her right?"  
  
The Aussie swiftly turned to him as he leaned on the metal pole in the elevator. Piotr's cold eyes made him shiver with angst and turned away.  
  
"I guess. It's been a while. But Rikki. She can't be. Belle's long gone."  
  
Piotr gasped. "You said her name!"  
  
Pyro gave him an evil glare. "So?"  
  
The Russian let out a laugh. "You haven't said that name in a year! I thought you gave up on her!"  
  
The elevator opened to Pyro room hall. As he walked out, he turned before the doors closed. Piotr awaited his response.  
  
"And I did." He said angrily.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost midnight when Rikki woke up and headed out to find Wanda Maximoff and her trainer. Her first clue was to head to the Brotherhood Boarding House to talk to Lance about his relationship with Kitty Pryde and to talk Pietro in telling her to set up a meeting with his sister. Knowing that Magneto's twins were the Maximoff siblings, she knew Pietro was her only chance. Rikki parked her car next to Lance's jeep and went over to the door and knocked quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up. Seconds after, a girl opened the door full of anger. Her sapphire eyes were like Pietro's, but she had black and red hair that was cut short by her neck. Her outfit was red and somewhat black. Rikki swallowed, hoping this wasn't who she was looking for.  
  
"Umm, is Wanda Maximoff here?"  
  
The girl sighed then smiled gently with ease. "I'm sorry to startle you. Please come inside."  
  
Rikki slowly walked in as the girl closed the door. When Rikki stood in front of the door, an old woman was sitting on the floor with a white feather in the middle. Rikki bit her bottom lip nervously. That white feather haunted her everytime she stared at it.  
  
"I know what has happened to you young lady." Said the old woman, not looking up from the feather. "You have had a very haunting life, and will have an adventuring life with-"  
  
"Please!!" Rikki shouted. She had silenced the old woman with her tears streaming down her face. Rikki was now shaking a little, nervously and scared. The girl who opened the door was shocked and sat on the couch, awaiting the old woman reaction.  
  
"You poor dear. Come sit down with us." She said.  
  
The girl got herself off of the couch and headed over to Rikki, leading her over and sat her down. The girl placed herself down next to the old woman, just enough to face Rikki also.  
  
"I'm Wanda Maximoff. And this is my instructor Agatha." Said the girl with her soft smile again.  
  
Rikki sighed and shook each of their hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rene LeBeau." She paused and stared at the old woman. For some reason, she knew all of her secrets. She could feel it in the air surrounding them at that very moment.  
  
"You've come to train with Wanda correct Miss LeBeau?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Yes."  
  
"And you are afraid of your powers and some others no?"  
  
Rikki nodded again.  
  
The old woman smiled and nodded. "You were once in Wanda's position, my child. But she has progressed farther than I had imagined. I'm sure you could do the same."  
  
"I hope." Whispered Rikki to herself.  
  
Agatha let out a quiet laugh. "No hoping. You will do the same."  
  
Right then at the same moment Agatha's gray eyes aligned with Rikki's green eyes, she knew that her powers would be controllable.  
  
***  
  
It was 1:50 when Wanda, Rikki, and Agatha had finished their training for one night. More like an introduction for Rikki though. She didn't know training Agatha's ways were so exhausting. Wanda led Rikki into her room and let her lay on her bed while she rearranged her counter. Her eyes wandered over to the angst looking girl and she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"So Wanda, I was wondering. Is Agatha is physic?"  
  
She nodded and sat on the bed next to Rikki. "Yeah. She's been teaching me to control my powers since I got them."  
  
Rikki plopped her head back onto a pillow and sighed. How was she able to hide herself from everyone. She hasn't seen her real guardian in a long time. She still didn't reveal to her boyfriend who she really is. Right then, Rikki's heart skipped a beat. Did he give up on her?  
  
"Rene, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Rikki looked over at Wanda and began to breathe again. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
It was quiet except for the noises of Wanda's rummaging. Rikki then began to talk again.  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Agatha."  
  
"But I'm already here child."  
  
Both Wanda and Rikki turned or looked up from what they were doing and saw Agatha right at the foot of her bed. Rikki shrieked for a moment and fell backwards.  
  
"Geez! You are physic!" she shouted.  
  
Agatha gave her a weakened tired smile. "Did you want to talk about something?"  
  
Rikki got back up to the spot she was and sighed. "Well, since you know everything about me, what should I do? No one besides you, Wanda, and my brother know. But.."  
  
Agatha nodded and sat on the bed then pointed at my choker. Her wrinkled fingers lifted the phoenix pinion up and examined it.  
  
"This is a beautiful pinion. I believe Warren Worthington gave it to you right?"  
  
She gazed off to the side, wondering if she should answer. After all, she had just met this lady today. Wanda nodded then stood up.  
  
"Yes." Said Rikki.  
  
Agatha smiled then stood back up. "Then both you and Wanda can head to the Worthington Tower. I think Warren would love to see you again, Belle."  
  
Rikki cringed at her real name. She quickly reminded herself to never be around physics and followed Wanda out.  
  
Rikki parked her car next to several Volvo S70s and opened the door to get out of her car. Wanda did the same and followed her inside.  
  
"So he's your dad?" asked Wanda curiously.  
  
Rikki nodded and mumbled as she stood in front of the secretary's desk. She was filing her nails with her brunette hair tied up in a bun. Rikki remembered who she was. She looked down at herself and noticed she was still in uniform. Oh how she wanted to wear what she used to.  
  
"Can I speak with Mr. Worthington?"  
  
Wanda arched an eyebrow, thinking why she had to ask to see her father. The secretary shot her a glance and placed down her filer.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. But he's quite busy tonight. Can you come back tomorrow maybe?"  
  
Rikki gritted her teeth irritatedly. "Violetta, just let me go."  
  
The secretary's eyebrow arched more when she heard Rikki call her name. "How do you know my name? Only-"  
  
"It is me, Violetta."  
  
The woman stood up and smacked her hands against her desk excitedly. "Belle!? Belle Nicole Worthington, is that you!!?"  
  
Rikki nodded in embarrassment as the woman leaped over her desk and hugged her tight. Wanda quickly moved backwards, hoping to avoid the secretary.  
  
"Oh Belle!! We all thought you died in an accident! I can't believe it!! Warren will be so happy to-"  
  
"Umm, can I go now?" disrupted Rikki in a hurry.  
  
The secretary moved back and removed a pen from her skirt pocket then started writing on a slip.  
  
"Okay then, take this pass." She said and handed the slip to Rikki. "I'm sure you remember where your father's office is."  
  
Rikki and Wanda waved to the happy secretary as they went into the elevator. Violetta shot up again, waving as high as she could. "Maybe we can have tea sometime!"  
  
In the elevator, Wanda kept looking at Rikki with a curious expression. (Could she really be Warren Worthington's lost daughter? Everyone said she died in an accident. Well, Agatha could never be doubted.) The elevator stopped and opened. The two girls headed out and took a turn. They came face to face with a large cherry wood door with large gold knobs towards the middle. Rikki walked up and forced the doors open quickly, excited to see her long seen father. He was in his usual spot, his favorite maroon leather chair by the fireplace. Rikki told Wanda to follow her and started towards the chair.  
  
"Miss Reed, I thought I told you already. I'm not going to deal with your problems!" Warren stood up and turned to the door. "Do you under--- ..."  
  
Warren froze at who he saw standing close to his chair. His blue eyes blinked with confusion until he finally spoke again with happiness.  
  
"Belle?! Is that really you?"  
  
She suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Rikki raced over and ran into her step-father's arms, knowing that he was finally released of his nightmares and tragic thoughts of her death. They separated for a moment and Rikki wiped some of her tears away.  
  
"What happened to your wings?!" he asked with a smile.  
  
Rikki gave a nervous laugh. "Umm I got rid of them?"  
  
Warren was too happy to see her, that worrying about her wings never mattered. He gestured both Belle and Wanda to the living room to sit down.  
  
"It's been great seeing you again, Belle. And it's nice to meet you, Wanda. Belle, please come back as soon as possible okay?" asked Warren with a smile.  
  
Rikki nodded. "I promise. I just have to straighten a couple things. But it's going to take a while so be patient."  
  
They left Worthington Tower and headed back to their homes to get some sleep. Awaiting for tomorrow since they had plans together.  
  
*********  
  
And that's the end for now!! FOR NOW!! The next chapter's gonna be something big! I kinda' hope you got what I was trying to say about Rikki and Belle. Compare people! See you next time! Reviews please! 


	7. A Date with Avalanche

Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! Quick like bunny on crack! I think... Oh, I better tell you all this before I forget. This story's going to be a love triangle!! Yay for love triangles! Take a wild guess who's in it!! ;)  
  
Chapter Seven: A Date with Avalanche  
  
"REMY!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
The Cajun immediately shot up and looked at Rogue strangely. He blinked several times and sighed as the sunrise light came into focus. Rogue's grey eyes weren't angst-like usual, they were worried.  
  
"What is it, Cheri? And what are y' doin' back here at the base?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me!! Yuh need ta worry about yer sister!!"  
  
Remy shot Rogue another strange look as if she had came from another planet. Instead of saying anything else, she handed him the newspaper and flipped to the second page. Remy's demon like eyes widened at what he saw. In big bolded letters, it read: "Big time millionaire's long lost daughter finally comes back!". His eyes skimmed through the article. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But he knew he shouldn't let anyone else know of this.  
  
"Has anyone else seen this paper yet?" he asked frantically.  
  
Rogue shook her head and began reading it out loud.  
  
"A miracle event happened last night when Warren Worthington's adopted daughter, Belle Nicole Worthington finally returned last night around midnight. Her father said that she left again last night and will supposedly come back soon. Reporters are now trying their best to look for Belle's present situation and are on the look out. At this very moment."  
  
Rogue offered the paper to Remy as he took it from her. His eyes seemed a little more aggravated than it was when he first heard the headline. Suddenly, Rogue gasped and snatched the paper from him. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"What got y' startled, Cheri?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Oh mah gawd!! Remy, this headline's gonna be on duh news right now!! An' guess who's in the kitchen with the plasma screen television right now!!"  
  
Remy immediately stood up. He knew who exactly was down there at that very moment. He walked up closer to Rogue and whispered in her ear, making her shiver with pleasure.  
  
"Thank y', Cheri."  
  
As Remy moved away with such speed, he gave Rogue a quick kiss on her purple lips, making her blush as red as a strawberry. She giggled for a moment then collapsed on her bed, infatuated with the moment that had just occurred.  
  
****  
"Oh yeah!! The plasma television is free!" called a happy Piotr as he saw Pyro on the kitchen counter eating a muffin.  
  
The Aussie's lime green eyes wandered over to the Russian and he sighed with such depression, catching his attention as he reached for the remote.  
  
"What's wrong, Johnny?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just turn on the television. I gotta find out what kinda' weather it is today."  
  
Piotr raised an eyebrow. "You going out?"  
  
Johnny nodded. "Yeah. I'm goin' with Remy to the mall. He wants to get somethin' fer Rogue fer Christmas."  
  
The Russian gasped with surprise, making Johnny arch an eyebrow.  
  
"I forgot Christmas was this week! Ugh, this is horrible! I didn't even start shopping for any of you yet! Do you think I could come along?" he begged.  
  
Johnny sighed sarcastically and stole the remote from his hand. The television blinked on, showing a young woman with a stack of papers in hand. Johnny placed the remote down on the counter next to him and began chewing on his muffin again. Piotr went over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice carton, while listening to the young woman speak.  
  
"Oh my, just now I received word from Worthington---"  
  
"NO!! GIMME THE REMOTE!!"  
  
Suddenly, the television was shut off. Johnny shot an evil glare at Remy who stood, panting hard as he held the remote tight in his hand.  
  
"What the 'ell was that for, Remy?! I was watchin' that!"  
  
Rogue came rushing out of the hall Remy came out of with the newspaper in hand. She stopped in her tracks and noticed Johnny and Piotr were in the room also. Quickly, she smiled sheepishly and tossed the newspaper in the garbage.  
  
"What are ya' guys hidin'?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Piotr stood frozen, hoping Remy or Rogue would answer Johnny's question. He seemed quite irritated, reminding him to not interfere. Suddenly, Johnny reached over to the garbage and popped it open. Remy tried to shoot his hand out to pull the cover down, but he had already seen the headline. He just stood there frozen, his eyes widened in sadness and surprise.  
  
"Belle's here? Why hasn't she come here?"  
  
They all remained silent as he pulled the article out of the garbage, skimming through it. Finally, Rogue's southern accented voice broke.  
  
"Because she's afraid."  
  
Pyro gave Rogue a look at could break her heart. "Why would she be afraid?"  
  
They all stayed silent again. Waiting for someone to respond. Finally, their wishes came true. But sadly, it wasn't who they all wanted most.  
  
"I am sorry to disrupt this conversation, but I have a mission for Pyro."  
  
The acolytes and Rogue turned to Magneto who had his cheesy smile on. Johnny sighed and leaned against the counter.  
  
"So what do I havta do?"  
  
Magneto's smile faded a little. "I need you to go get Rikki from her room and go find Mystique. She's the one that supposedly made Sabertooth kidnap the mages last time and I want to know why."  
  
Remy looked to Rogue with an undecided look. His gut twisted with regret as Johnny went off into the elevator to Rikki's room.  
  
*********  
  
"Who is it?" said Rikki's familiar voice.  
  
Pyro froze for a moment as he shivered. That voice did sound familiar. But ignoring his thoughts, he responded.  
  
"It's Pyro."  
  
"Uhh Pyro?" she paused. Her voice sounded quite surprised as loud crashing sounds and footsteps were heard inside the room. Pyro arched an eyebrow, wondering what could be happening. "Umm hold on a minute! I'm almost done!"  
  
Another sound of crashing followed by several stomps, Rikki finally answered the door with her face hidden by her black hat she wore when they first met. Pyro checked her out for a moment. She had a black mini skirt dress, a white mini coat that ended just below her breasts, and black ankle boots. Rikki reached her finger gloved hand out to him and laughed.  
  
"Sorry I took so long!" she quickly regained composure. When she tried to lift her eyes to him, she quickly backed down knowing what Agatha had told her not to do. "Umm, so what did you want?"  
  
He grinned a bit. "We havta go on a mission. We gotta find that blue sheila."  
  
Rikki grew a little more flustered and jumped away from her door, closing it shut. She grabbed her purse from the side door and pulled out her car keys.  
  
"So whose car are we gonna take?" she asked as they started down the hall.  
  
Pyro shrugged. "Wanna take mine?"  
  
Rikki nodded, agreeing not to take her car. Again, Agatha's voice echoed in her head. (Whatever you do child, do not let him see anything that may remind him of you.)  
  
*****  
  
The swift winds blowing across their warm faces were shivering cold that night. Rikki sat on the passenger side, looking at the other cars speeding past while Pyro steered the wheel. Her eyes glanced away from the road and watched Pyro. His orange red hair blew wildly along with his black sweatshirt's hood. Her eyes went down, knowing he wore dark blue baggy jeans and black skating shoes that looked in perfect condition.  
  
"Hey Rikki, can I ask ya' somethin'?"  
  
His voice made her jump a little. She turned away to the side and grasped her hands. "Sure."  
  
"Have you ever lost someone close to ya'?"  
  
Rikki stayed silent, knowing not to respond. He continued on.  
  
"I'm sorry for askin'. I guess that is a pretty sensitive subject."  
  
She nodded not knowing whether or not to agree or disagree with the idea.  
  
*********  
  
They hopped out of Pyro's thunderbird and walked along the brotherhood driveway. Rikki gazed at her watch.  
  
"You know that they might be sleeping. It's 9:00."  
  
Pyro smirked and knocked on the door. "The brotherhood? Sleepin'? I don't think so, sheila."  
  
The door opened to Lance. Rikki gave Pyro a: "hah, I was right!" look when they watched Lance yawn sleepily.  
  
"We're sorry to wake you up, Lance. But we were wondering if you knew where Mystique was."  
  
"Oh hey, Rene!"  
  
Rikki and Pyro both looked to the stairs. There was Wanda heading for the door, excusing Lance back to his room to sleep. She smiled gently at Rikki as she cracked one nervously.  
  
"Mystique left to the pier just a while ago. She said she had some business to take care of with Nightcrawler."  
  
Pyro nodded. "Thanks. We'll be leavin' ya' alone now."  
  
Pyro headed off to the car while Rikki stayed put for a moment. Wanda tipped her head to the side wondering what she had stopped for. As Rikki's mouth opened to say something, she shook her head quickly, waved to her friend, and raced off after Pyro to leave.  
  
*************  
  
They arrived at the Pier dock, searching the area for Mystique or Nightcrawler. After an hour of looking, Rikki sat at the end of the dock, giving up hope for looking herself.  
  
"Ugh, I give. Mystique could be anywhere. Let's just wait until she comes to us."  
  
She heard Pyro's footsteps coming closer and stopped just two footsteps away. There was silence. The sound of the water falling into itself sounded sweet to Rikki's ears. Her feet started slowly kicking up and down at steady paces, proving she was bored.  
  
"I did lose someone close to me, Pyro."  
  
Pyro's eyes looked from the water and to Rikki. He arched an eyebrow and sat next to her, listening to her as she continued on.  
  
"He was always there for me. He was everything I wanted in a guy. But something happened. Now I don't even think he cares about me anymore." She let out a fake laugh. "For all I know, he could've forgotten what we had."  
  
Pyro didn't bother looking at her. He had this strange feeling to just not look at her. And if he did, something bad would happen. Rikki's voice started again, breaking his thoughts.  
  
"But now, everyday, I feel like he's always with me. Like as if he was some kind of guardian angel. But in reality.."  
  
She was silenced then started laughing quietly to herself. Pyro smirked sadly until he heard sniffled coming from his right. He lashed around and saw Rikki with tears streaming down her eyes, both crying and laughing quietly. He didn't know what to do. He felt so empty looking at her cry. It reminded him so much of "her". Finally, he had the courage to say something to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rikki. Ya' didn't havta bring. it up ya' know."  
  
Rikki had stopped her laughter. It was now just several sniffles, with several tears staining her cold flushed cheeks. She quickly swiped her tears away and took out her cell-phone. It was on vibrate mode, so of course Pyro didn't know. Rikki flipped up the cover and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, we're at the pier." She glanced off to the side. "A fancy ball? Uhh I don't..fine. We'll meet you there. You better get me a nice dress, Piotr!"  
  
Rikki closed the top and placed it back in her dress pocket. Pyro looked at her strangely.  
  
"Lemme guess. Mystique's at a ball and Magneto wants us to get her there?"  
  
Rikki sniffled again and nodded. "Yeah. Jason and Piotr are going to meet us in the café next to the dance studio to give us our outfits."  
  
Rikki stood up excitedly as Pyro smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Oh gawd."  
  
She smiled at little. "It'll be fun. But if you don't want to. we don't have to be partners."  
  
Pyro let out a laugh. "Okay fine. I'll be your partner."  
  
As he left back to his car, Rikki followed behind. She swallowed hard, realizing what choice she had just made.  
  
*************  
  
As soon as they entered the café, Mastermind quickly handed them their outfits. Piotr stood behind nodding at Rikki's dress agreeingly.  
  
"I figured you would like that dress, Rene."  
  
She turned the dress to its front. When her eyes examined, she instantly fell it love with it. It was a satin olive green dress, no straps with a silver silk starting at the middle of her hips and spreading down into an isosceles triangle, making the dress fall straight to the ground long.  
  
"AW! I love it, Piotr! Thank you so much!" Rikki immediately ran in between Piotr and Jason, heading into the bathrooms to change.  
  
Pyro turned his outfit around and sighed with relief. He looked up at Piotr with a smirk. "Thank you for getting black.. Not green."  
  
Piotr pointed at Mastermind who already left the area. "You should thank him. I was going to get you grey."  
  
Pyro gave him a shocked look. "Grey!!? What the 'ell are ya' thinkin'!?"  
  
****************  
  
The whole time they walked out of the café and into the stage studio, Rikki was either next to Pyro hiding her face in some way, or ahead of him. The sound of her black high heels lightly tapping against the concrete seemed like music to their ears. Suddenly, a quick shriek came from her. Pyro quickly looked to her and saw a guy with brown hair run into her. He helped Rikki up then arched an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
"What're you doing here, Rene?" asked Lance sheepishly.  
  
Her face turned pink for a moment then normal color. "Ohh. umm. Pyro and I are attending the ball!"  
  
Pyro just walked on and stopped next to Rikki. She turned her face away quickly, making her curls bounce on the top of her head.  
  
"Well, Lance can be your date for the night. I.. got stuff ta do."  
  
Rene swallowed as Pyro started for the entrance. She reached her hand out like she was helpless.  
  
"Pyro.."  
  
Lance watched him enter the glass tinted doors then turned to Rene. "Does he know yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "I guess you are my date for the night." She said with a smile.  
  
He looked at her strangely as if he was to beg. "Is that. a bad thing?"  
  
Rikki's smile grew into a sly looking smirk. "Are you still after Kitty? I don't want to disrupt anything."  
  
Lance laughed and walked ahead of her. "Hmph, I got over her! Pietro and the others talked me into giving up on her. Figured she's too... well, you know."  
  
Rikki smirked again and linked her arm onto his. "Then it's settled! Let's go!"  
  
Okay, that was a little strange, I know. But hey, I miss my love triangles! I have invented a new one too! I'm so happy! It's the St.John- Belle-Lance triangle! Aka, the Pyro-CrimsonWitch-Avalanche love triangle!! EE! I can't wait for the next chapter! I'm gonna start writing it now!!!! REVIEWS PLZ AND THANX! 


End file.
